Little Wild Child II: Time Traveler
by Nordekai
Summary: The Enterprise discovers an old friend, with a few changes
1. Rescue

Little Wild Child II: Time Traveler  
Chapter One  
Rescue  
  
Kirk sat in his command chair, looking around at the people in his ship's bridge. He was so bored... They were on their way to some planet to investigate what was causing strange energy fields. This sector of space was so empty.  
  
Suddenly, Sulu turned his head to the Captain. "Captain, picking up a decloaked Romulan battle cruiser." Kirk looked at Sulu, and was abpout to give an order, and then Uhura turned to Kirk. "Captain, we're being hailed by the Romulan battle cruiser." Kirk nodded "On screen leutinant."  
  
The image of a Romulan man, probably in his late thirties, early to mid forties came into view. He had a straight, stern, and cold expression. "Captain Kirk, this is Romulan Captain Fela. Surrender now, or we will attack." Kirk looked at him "We will not surrender."   
  
The viewscreen went blank, Kirk looked at Checkov, and Sulu. "Raise shields Mr. Sulu. Be ready to fire photon torpedoes and phasers on my orders Mr. Checkov." Both men carried out orders given by the Capatin. Kirk looked to Uhura "Uhura, order the ship to red alert." Uhura did so as Kirk looked to Spock. "Spock, do you have any ideas on why the Romulans are in this sector of space?" Kirk asked as the ship took a hit.  
  
"Fire, Mr Checkov!" Kirk called out. Checkov hshot a photon torpedo, and tyhe battle cruiser was hit hard. It obviously just got out of a good beating. Kirk looked back to Spock.  
  
"I have no hypothesis, Captain." Spock said, and turned back to his station. Kirk then looked back at Spock from the VS again. "Spock, scan the ship as well. I want to know if they have any of our people, that may be why." Spock nodded, and began scanning. Kirk then almost fell from his seat as they took another hit.   
  
"Give 'em a phaser blast this time Mr. Checkov." Kirk ordered, Checkov obeyed, and hit the Romulan battle cruiser with a full powered phaser blast. The Romulan vessel then went dead. Even most of it's crew was dead now.  
  
"Captain, I'm picking up a humanoid life-form. It's not Romulan... registers as an Alackian." Spock notified Kirk. Kirk looked to Spock then pressed a button on his chair.  
  
"Mr. Scott... There is an Alackian life-form on the Romulan ship ahead. Beam it aboard, no doubt a hostage." Kirk pressed the comm button again. "Bones, meet Spock and myseld in the transporter room. We may have a wounded hostage." he pressed the button off and looked at Spock.  
  
"How re you so sure it is a hostage, Captain?" Spock asked Kirk as they both walked to the TL. "I'm not sure Spock... I'm running on a hunch..." 


	2. Remember

Little Wild Child II: Time Traveler  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Remeber  
  
McCoy and the others walked into the TR as Scotty was beaming the Aylackian over. Once the Aylackian was completly materialized, it looked at them with red eyes.  
  
It was about 5'7" with a mess of black hair fixed in a mohawk fixture. None of the hair shaved, all the length pulled into some sort of hair utensil that held it in a mohawk looking fixture. The Aylackian's hair was thick too, it stuck up, and bended over the front, the tip of a few strands touching the Aylackian's forehead.  
  
The Aylackian was clothed in black leatherlike material. Leather pants, leather vest, leather jacket, heavy leather boots, and leather gloves that stopped at the knuckles. From the shape of it's body, it was obviously a female. Tall and slender, probably in her teens, she had a bit of muscle, but Aylackian people were born with immense strength.  
  
Kirk studied her for a moment, seeming to know her, but the only Aylackian he's ever met was a toddler about a year ago. He still hears about her progress from time to time.  
  
"I'm Captain Kirk, welcome aboard the Enterprise. These are my-" The Aylackian interupted "Captain Kirk, Spock, Dr. McCoy," she looked to Scotty "Scotty?"  
  
They all looked at her strangely, and she studied them, with a smirk. "How do you- Who are you?" Kirk asked in a commanding tone. The girl pulled her odd black mask from her face. "Don't you remember me. I'm Guth Rune van Hexen, Gothinian Kingdom, of Aylack." Kirk looked at her strangely "But she's only a toddler, you can't be..." "I'm a time traveler Captain. I was sent here to... prevent bad hapenings." She looked to Kirk.  
  
"Bones, run tests, see if she's telling the Truth..." Kirk had a few security guards escort her to sickbay, with Bones leading them. She looked around the ship as they practically pushed her to sickbay.  
  
Once she got to sickbay, she was sedated, and placed on a biobed. Dr. McCoy ran tests on her. he ran a blood test, and it matched Gudrun's. He shrugged , and ran a DNA test, and it was an exact match of Gudrun's DNA structure. He shrugged, walked to the comm, and contacted Kirk. HE notified him that it was indeed Gudrun.  
  
Kirk pressed a button, after he finished talking to McCoy. He wondered what these "bad happenings" were. He just looked at the VS as they came into orbit of a planet known as Gorta 4. An unexplored planet in federation space capable of human life. Kirk had orders to have an away team study the atmosphere for a day or two.   
  
Gudrun woke up, and looked around sickbay, no one seemed to be around. She got up, and headed to the bridge. Once she walked into the bridge, she saw Kirk was ordering an awaay team to TR2. She slipped back out and headed to another deck. McCoy had ordered an alert to find her and return to sickbay, so she headed to TR3.   
  
When she got in, she screwed around with the transporter so it would beam her to Gorta 4.  
  
"Scott to McCoy and Kirk." both men answered. "Captain, Doctor, there is someone beaming down in Transporter room 3. You might send a security team, I think it's Gudrun." Kirk ordered a security team, and McCoy headed there eih Kirk. By the time the security team, McCoy and Kirk got there, she was dematerializing.  
  
"C'mon Bones!" Kirk said, and stepped on the Transporter pad with McCoy as Gudrun's body completly dematerialized.   
  
The two men heard someone running off. Kirk nodded to bones and they ran after the foot steps. They chased after the black clothed teenager, but she was very fast, she seemed to know where she was going. She hopped ip into a tree, and began climbing it.   
  
Kirk and Bones stopped at the tree, taking a breather as they looked up into the tree. They saw her coming back down with a bundle in her arms. Then all the sudden, they were back in the transporter room, with Gudrun. He looked around, then at Scotty.   
  
"What is the meaning of this Mr. Scott?" "We had t Captain. Klingons are closing in fast. The Away team has already been beamed up." Scotty ran out. Mr. Spock had already ordered the ship to red alert. As soon as Kirk and the others were back, they came out of orbit. Kirk ran to the bridge before saying anything. McCoy told Gudrun to go to sickbay with him.   
  
Gudrun went with him to sickbay. She set the bundle, wrapped in her Jacket, down on a biobed. Gudrun stepped back as McCoy moved in. The bundle was a bit big. It opened the Jacket, and growled. It was Gudrun as a toddler. McCoy looked back at the older Gudrun, she just smiled "Take good care of me, you'll need to keep me from Klingons and Romulans." McCoy looked confused.   
  
Older Gudrun took her jacket back, put it on, and looked at McCoy. "Don't take me home either, it's too dangerous. Keep me aboard the ship until you can get to Vulcan." McCoy was about to say something, but she had tapped something on her jacket, and vanished.  
  
McCoy rushed to the comm "Jim! She's gone, she just vanished!' "Not now Bones, I'm avoiding Klingons." Kirk said as he ordered Sulu to warp factor 8, and they were out of Klingon range. "I don't want to deal with them right now, I ahve other things on my mind..." Kirk said to himself. He let Sulu have the bridge as he and Spock headed to Sickbay.  
  
Author's Notes: I haven't written anything in a long time, but I had this saved and didn't realize it until I got the urge to continue it. I hope you all enjoy it. 


End file.
